


A Curious Aid

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji has heard of vibrators on and off, but hasn’t owned one until now. He decides to put it to the test on Aspen - to see if the device is all it’s made out to be.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	A Curious Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Recycled note from my Ichiji x Nami series: I didn't like a handful of the SFW prompts, so I gave myself break days in that category on the 7th, 14th, 21st, and 28th. But hey, still got a NSFW one.
> 
> **Day 7 [NSFW] - Toys**

The vibrator looked more like a ray gun than anything intended to elicit pleasure. It looked more like a handheld drill than anything - felt about as heavy as one too - but where the drill bit would’ve gone, there was a rounded disc with nubs all over it. Niji ran his hand over the disc, feeling the nubs pushing and sliding over his palm. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t really feel like much of anything, if he was being honest.

Well...it didn’t matter. For once, it wasn’t for him. Niji plugged the vibrator in just above the cord for the bedside lamp, bringing it onto the bed where Aspen was still sleeping. Her hair was a tousled wave of black, nearly concealing her whole face as she slept curled around a pillow. The two of them had done away with the clothes she’d shown up in the night before, save for her silk stockings and garter belt. Niji couldn’t bring himself to rip those off of her.

Niji prodded her gently. “Aspen.” No reaction. “ _Aspen.”_ Still nothing. “Little brat.”

Aspen gave a slight jerk, rolling further onto her side and turning her back to Niji. That was fine by him, and he set the vibrator down as he went to work propping Aspen up on her knees, tucking pillows under her belly to keep her ass up in the air where he wanted it. Aspen, who could sleep like the dead, didn’t seem to register at all that she was being positioned like a doll, fast asleep with her head pushing into the mattress.

Chuckling to himself, Niji switched the vibrator on. It whirred to life, and he put it against his palm once more. The sensation that time was much nicer - perhaps there was something to this after all. He brought it between Aspen’s legs as she lay with her ass up, prodding her most sensitive spots with the vibrating nubs.

The sound that burst out of Aspen was the highest pitch he’d ever heard - and for a moment, Niji regretted leaving her with her face buried in blankets. If there was ever a face that would’ve been priceless to see, that would’ve been the one. He saw her hips move, and Niji quickly grabbed her with his free hand as he held the vibrator right where it belonged.

“How do you like the present daddy bought you?” There was no concealing the delight in his voice as he pressed the vibrator tighter to her, feeling her hips shaking and squirming as she tried to break away. When Aspen didn’t answer him immediately, he punctuated his query with a hard spanking across the fullest part of her ass. “I asked you a question, brat.”

“What is that?” Aspen managed to gasp out, voice muffled from blankets and sheets snarled up around her face. Her hands were gripping the bedding in tight fists, knuckles white as her arms twitched. “Oh my god, what is that?”

“I’ve been told it’s a beauty aid.” Niji was glad she couldn’t see the wicked grin on his face as he began moving his wrist, urging the vibrator in tight circles as he held it against Aspen. It had only been on for such a short while, and he could practically _smell_ how wet she already was. “Does my little brat feel beautiful yet?”

Aspen again didn’t answer, letting out a whining noise as she arched her back and pushed her hips back harder against the vibrator. She knew the rules about always answering when daddy asked a question, and Niji couldn’t let her just break the rules whenever she felt like it. Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, he reached down her back, wrapping her long hair around his fist. A reminder was in order.

Niji had barely yanked her head back at all before Aspen let out the loudest noise yet, bookended by frantic gasps as she pulled on the sheets and bucked her hips back. Her force almost knocked the vibrator straight out of Niji’s hand, both surprising _and_ impressing him. Niji released her hair, stroking gently at the back of her scalp as he eased the vibrator away, switching it off and setting it on the bed. “I think that was a good investment, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry for not answering, daddy,” Aspen whispered, still breathless and face-down on the bed.

“Little brat, you gave daddy the only answer he needed.” Niji glanced again at the vibrator as he continued stroking Aspen’s hair, listening to her trying to catch her breath as her shoulders heaved. He did so like the noises it had forced out of his bratty little doll. Perhaps the vibrator was for both of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the mafia AU is meant to take place in an unspecified period in the late 1920s/early 1930s, I took the time to look into old school vibrators as well how commonplace they were and what their purported uses were (hence Niji claiming it was a 'beauty aid'). In case anyone is interested these are my resources:
> 
> https://helloclue.com/articles/culture/a-short-history-of-the-vibrator
> 
> https://www.elle.com/life-love/g29713/the-history-of-the-vibrator/
> 
> https://www.vice.com/en/article/mvpy4b/fucking-hysterical-a-timeline-of-vintage-vibrators


End file.
